1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data output method, and a data output program embodied on a computer readable medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing apparatus which transmits data for display to an external display device, a data output method carried out by the data processing apparatus, and a data output program embodied on a computer readable medium and for causing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a display device such as a projector is used for a conference or the like, data of the documents for the conference may be displayed on a display device during the conference. In such a case, a presenter prestores the data in a personal computer (PC) and transmits the data from the PC to the display device to cause it to be displayed on the display device. If the data in the electronic form is not stored in the PC, however, for example when paper documents are provided to the participants, the documents cannot be displayed on the display device.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-111644 discloses a television conference system provided with an interface that can be connected to a facsimile machine as an input/output device. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-027421 discloses a television conference system which is configured to be connected to an image input device such as a digital camera.
In the conventional television conference systems, a data input device of a single type is prepared, so that it is only necessary for the display device to display data of a single type of format input into the system. In contrast, for example in the case where data of a plurality of types of formats are input to an input device, it is not possible to input data in the format in which the display device can display data, in which case the data cannot be displayed on the display device.